The Fox Girl
by animegirl2u
Summary: Inuyasha meets a strange girl when Kagome is in her own time. The girl has a jewel shard, but a mysterious past and many enemies.
1. Prologue Part 1

DISCLAIMER = I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Nami because she is my twin.  
  
This is just the first part of the prologue of my story. It will eventually be KagomeInuyasha, and My Character (Nami)Sesshoumaru. Just so you know if anyone is rude to me I will stop working on this story so please be nice. Constructive criticism is more then wecome.  
............................................................................

The wind rustled through the forest carrying the sound of his voice to the girl's ears. "I will find you." The hot blood poured down Nami's side leaving a bright red trail on her dirty, torn gray dress. The jewel shard was clenched in her hand digging through her soft skin. The semi-long skirt attached itself to a gnarled tree branch stopping her progression. When she tried to detach herself she lost her footing. Letting out an eerie scream she hit the ground, twisting to protect her injured side. She tried to get up when the world became black.  
  
Inuyasha was walking through the forest waiting for Kagome to return when he smelled demon blood. He started to walk in the direction of the smell when he heard a scream. It was like the cry of a wounded animal, but it had a slightly human quality to it. As he ran towards the noise the smell of blood became stronger, but now there was a slight human scent mixed in. "It can't be a hanyou, can it?" He came upon the injured girl just as she regained consciousness.  
  
Nami thought she was dead. She opened her eyes and saw a white haired demon staring down at her. She thought it was a hallucination, but then she felt the pain. "No! Why can't you just kill me?" She was yelling at someone far away, but she wasn't thinking very clearly at the time.  
  
The blood was still pouring out of the girl's side as Inuyasha watched her screaming. He knelt down and pulled the scarf off her head wrapping it around her like a bandage. Then he lifted her up as gently as he could. The girl screamed so loudly Inuyasha thought his ears were going to explode. "Stop whining! You will die if you don't get help soon. I will not let a fellow hanyou die if I can help it."  
  
"What does my being a hanyou have to do with anything? The blood won't stop! Oh my God I'm going to die, I'm going to die." The tears started streaming down Nami's face as she just repeated those four words; I'm going to die.  
  
Inuyasha set her down and slapped her. "I told you you're not going to die so stop saying that." He lifted her back up and she hung limply in his arms. At first he thought she had died, but he could just barely hear her breathing. "You better not die you little bitch," he said knowing she couldn't hear him.  
  
As they got to Kaede's village Nami was almost completely dead. Seeing the two demons all the villagers scattered except for an old priestess. "Bring the girl inside quickly Inuyasha. She could die at any time now."  
  
"You better not let her die old woman," Inuyasha growled as he handed Nami to Kaede.  
  
"You will wait out here Inuyasha, and make sure I am not disturbed." Kaede carried the girl inside and shut the door in Inuyasha's face leaving him to sulk outside. 


	2. Prologue Part 2

DISCLAIMER = I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Nami because she is my twin.  
  
I know these first chapters aren't very good, but please bare with me. This is only the prologue, so the actual story should be much better. Please review just remember to be polite. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
  
................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha was sitting outside the door sulking as it opened and someone walked out. He turned around expecting to see Kaede, but was surprised to see someone about fifty years younger. The girl had short brown hair framing her red fox ears, which were usually covered by the scarf she had been wearing. She was average in height for her age, which Inuyasha would assume is about twelve years, but she was insanely thin. At first glance she could easily be mistaken for a young boy especially with the dirty rags she was wearing. "Kaede-san said you saved me, and that I should thank you." The girls meek way of talking was so unlike the way she had screamed before that at first Inuyasha was surprised, but his shock became annoyance.  
  
"You could sound a bit happier you know. I could have left you out there to die and you act like I have my sword to your throat." Inuyasha expected her to act even more meekly, but he was greatly mistake.  
  
"I didn't ask you to save me. The person who did this is just going to keep coming back until he kills me." Nami's brown eyes flashed a deep red as she glared at the inu hanyou. Deciding it wouldn't get him anywhere to make her an enemy Inuyasha changed the subject.  
  
"So who are you, and what were you doing in that forest?" Inuyasha noticed that the girls eyes returned to her normal shade of brown when he asked her that.  
  
"My name is Nami, and not that it's any of your business, I was looking for this." She slowly opened her hand as it was still in a lot of pain to show him the jewel shard.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the tiny jewels shard lying in the palm of her hand. "What does a little girl like you want with a shard of the sacred jewel?"  
  
"I'll have you know that I am fifteen years old, and I have my reasons for keeping this jewel shard. I see no reason to explain them to you." Nami closed her hand and stood up. The hand was pressed against her injured side as she staggered through the village. When she was passing the last home she collapsed. Inuyasha slowly walked up behind her.  
  
"Even if you are fifteen you should not be walking around by yourself with a jewel shard. You are obviously an easy target for many demons." Inuyasha looked down at her injured side as he spoke to her. Helping her stand he tried to lead her back to Kaede's home, but she refused.  
  
"I've been alone my entire life. Even if I had someone else with me it wouldn't matter. He is determined to get me; the jewel shard means nothing to him." Gathering what little strength she still had Nami scampered away from Inuyasha, and out of the village.  
  
"Stubborn bitch. Still, it isn't safe for her to be out there by herself." Deciding to watch over her for a while Inuyasha follows her outside the village. 


	3. Prologue Part 3

DISCLAIMER = I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Nami because she is my twin. I own Kei (The Demon) as well.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Nami walked to the outskirts of the forest and began yelling. "I'm right here! I know you want to kill me so why don't we just get this over with." As she finished she saw him come walking out of the forest towards her. She found it difficult to resist the urge to run as she saw his golden eyes fixated upon her face. He had a demon grin plastered upon his oddly beautiful face.  
  
"I knew you'd be back darling." He lunged towards her injured side scratching it with his claws.  
  
"Playing with your prey again I see." Nami held back the urge to scream at the pain now coursing through her entire body. "If you're going to kill someone you should do it quickly or they'll get away. And unlike me they probably won't come back." She slowly began to walk backwards not loosing the sight of him inching slightly closer with every passing moment.  
  
"You never want me to have any fun. It's so much better to let your prey get scared before killing them, but you're not afraid, are you darling? That's why I can't kill you quite yet." Pulling out his sword the demon stabbed at Nami's injured side.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha ran up to the demon blocking his attack with the Tetsusaiga. "I'm not exactly sure what is going on right now, but I'm not going to let you hurt this girl."  
  
The demon looked past Inuyasha to Nami. "And just who is this, darling? I know you wouldn't ask someone to protect you from me."  
  
Nami glared at Inuyasha, then back at the demon. "He's just some stupid half demon that keeps bothering me. He isn't important to you so why don't you just forget about him?" She glanced down at her freely bleeding wound. "Just one more hit ought to finish me off, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Like I said before, that wouldn't be any fun. I'm going to leave now, but I'll return as soon as you get rid of this trash." He tilted his head in Inuyasha's direction, then returned to the depths of the forest. Long after he disappeared Inuyasha stared in the direction he had disappeared, and Nami glared at him.  
  
"How dare you get involved in my fight?"  
  
"What the hell was going on? He was going to kill you and you weren't even trying to stop him." Inuyasha had looked back at Nami, and was now glaring at her.  
  
"He won't stop coming after me until I'm dead. Who would want to live with someone like him after them? Nami tried to follow the demons trail into the forest, but was stopped by Inuyasha. 


	4. Prologue Part 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except for Kei, and Nami.  
  
Author's Note: Yet another part of the prologue. I know my writing isn't that great, but the least you could do is give me some constructive criticism. I'm working on making my chapters longer, but I can only spend so much time typing this up. I would also definitely appreciate some feedback on my original characters Kei and Nami.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"You are an idiot. He said he wouldn't come after you unless you're alone. You still haven't even explained to me why he is after you in the first place." Inuyasha couldn't stay mad at her for very long. It was quite odd; normally he only acted like this around Kagome.  
  
"I do not have to explain such things to a mere dog. Besides, you won't be with me for long. No one stays for very long." Nami looked up at Inuyasha. Her dark eyes pleading for an answer, for some reassurance that he would stay. It never came. Inuyasha turned around and walked back towards the village while Nami still stared at him, waiting.  
  
"Hurry up, I'm not going to make you come, but if you don't I will forget you." Inuyasha turned away, avoiding answering her question. He wished that he could reassure her, but it just wasn't that simple.  
  
"Just leave! It's not like I asked you to help me." Nami tried to sound strong, but the tears cascading down her face made it difficult. She sat down burying her face in her hands. He abandoned me, just like everyone else. She didn't mean to be so difficult to get along with, but that was all she knew how to do. I tried to be good, once, but then I was given to that monster. Upon hearing the faint sound of a snapping twig behind her she turned. Nami had hoped it would be Inuyasha, but she couldn't be more wrong. The most frightening thing about seeing the demon was that he wasn't smiling. That was never a good sign.  
  
Kei wasn't happy to say the least. He had been having so much fun playing with Nami, but then that stupid dog had to get involved. Now his master had ordered him, Kei, to return Nami to him. Kei wanted to argue, to say that Nami was his, but no one argues with Lord Sesshoumaru. It was just another one of his master's plans to get rid of his stupid half- brother, but why did it have to involve Nami? Lord Sesshoumaru had given Nami to him, and said Kei could do whatever he wanted to her. Now he was demanding that Kei give her back. As he approached Nami he tried to clear his head of these mutinous thoughts, and complete his task.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that I return you to him. It would be wise for you to come willingly, or risk his anger." Kei was tempted to unsheathe his sword and stab her right where she sat. The little fox girl seemed to be off in her own world.  
  
What was going on? Lord Sesshoumaru had given her to Kei long ago. What could he possibly want with her now? "Sesshoumaru-sama," how she had missed the sound of his name. Nami had been a slave to Lord Sesshoumaru for many years, and in that time she had been happy. She was happier as a slave then she had been at any other time in her life. Banishing any questions from her head Nami stood. "Bring me to him, now," Her voice betrayed none of her emotion. It was a trick she had picked up from her master. 


End file.
